


We Interrupt our Usually Scheduled Programming for Some Hugging

by CursedUndead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, It's literally just a fic about hugging, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Streamer Kenma, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedUndead/pseuds/CursedUndead
Summary: “Oh, Kenma,” he sings, placing his hands on the back of Kenma’s chair.Kenma sighs and without looking says, “You know I don’t like being interrupted. This better be important.”Kuroo looks behind him to share a conspiratorial smile with Hinata.“I think you’re gonna wanna turn around,” Kuroo tells him, voice straining with the effort it takes not to laugh.___________________KenHina Week Day 1: Time Skip
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 638





	We Interrupt our Usually Scheduled Programming for Some Hugging

Hinata watches with amusement as Kuroo sticks his head into Kenma’s room. Kenma’s talking in his Streamer Voice™ and they both know damn well how much he hates to be interrupted when streaming. Hinata still edges on the side of caution when it comes to his boyfriend’s wrath and was perfectly fine sitting and waiting in the living room while Kenma finishes his stream. 

Kuroo, however, has no sense of self-preservation and happily lets himself into Kenma’s room. He presses his fingers to his lips and Hinata takes the hint. 

“Oh, Kenma,” he sings, placing his hands on the back of Kenma’s chair.

Kenma sighs and without looking says, “You know I don’t like being interrupted. This better be important.”

Kuroo looks behind him to share a conspiratorial smile with Hinata. 

“I think you’re gonna wanna turn around,” Kuroo tells him, voice straining with the effort it takes not to laugh.

Kenma sighs again, a long suffering one that’s reserved for Kuroo only, and takes his headset off after telling his chat that he’ll be right back. Kenma turns in his chair.

“ _ What do you _ \- Shouyou!” 

The difference in his voice as he goes from talking to Kuroo to addressing Hinata is nothing short of comical. Kuroo takes no offense to it, just doubles over in laughter as Kenma hops out of his chair and makes a beeline for Hinata’s open arms. The force of the hug nearly topples them both over, but Hinata is not deterred. He hugs Kenma back twice as hard. 

They keep holding onto each other as Kuroo addresses Kenma’s stream.

“Kenma will see you all tomorrow,” he drawls, before shutting everything down.    
“I missed you,” Kenma mutters into Hinata’s hair, quiet so Kuroo won’t hear.

Hinata laughs and squeezes him.

“I missed you too! I was so excited on the plane ride back that I couldn’t sleep! Sorry about interrupting your stream though - I told Kuroo I could wait!”

Hinata feels Kenma’s lips turn up into a soft smile against his hairline. 

“I’m glad you didn’t,” he says, finally pulling back just to lace their fingers together. “C’mon, let’s go take a nap.”

“But your computer-”   
“I got it,” Kuroo says, waving them both off. 

Hinata still looks worried, so Kenma shrugs.

“He’s got it. Come on.”   
Hinata has no choice but to follow as Kenma leads him from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been four years since I've done my last KenHina week feels good to be back lmfao


End file.
